The End Of My Soul - Season 1
by Seth Daniel Stewart
Summary: SpongeBob has a soul mate named Mr. Krabs, and he wants SpongeBob to get a Krabby Patty. But first, they have to get away from a monster, and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs are going to defeat this damn monster, and now they will have to get their revenges.
1. Chapter 1 - Strange

SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs where having fun and having a great time. they where in the Krusty Krab. Home of The Krabby Patties. 1:21 PM. SpongeBob was taking a nap. and then all of a suddlen. The News came on and something was happening. it said.

Breaking News: This is Patrick Star the news reporter. and we got breaking news! right now. these things. are coming to Bikni Bottom. and you must get out of Bikni Bottom! before these things will come to get you. i repeat. these things are coming near you and you must get out of the city! i repeat. wait just a second. i'm hearing screaming. OH MY GOD! Turn Off The Cameras! put it on The Emergency Alert System! i'm getting out of here!

Mr. Krabs woke SpongeBob up.

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. get up. something is going up in Bkini Bottom.

SpongeBob: What is it. Something is going on in Bikni Bottom?

Mr. Krabs: Yes.

SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs, got outside, and then everybody was screaming. About these things and he dosen't know about. SpongeBob asked.

SpongeBob: Why is everybody screaming?

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. becuase. . . Everybody's screaming. Becuase these things are coming to Bikni Bottom. and we need to get out of here.

and they ran as fast as they can. and they keep running until the thing was everybody screaming about. it was the Monster! SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs see the Monster. and they need a place to find. Sandy Cheeks said to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs.

Sandy: Hey Guys! come hide in here.

SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs: Okay.

And they hide. And the monster was an enemy.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Next to a Plan

When we left off on Strange. Sandy told SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs hide with the others. and The monster was a enemy.

SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs where hiding from the monster. and they got in. and they saw. . .Squidward, Patrick Star from the SpongeBob News. and other people like Pearl Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton. So SpongeBob was sitting down with Patrick Star and he said.

SpongeBob: Hey Patrick!. well. i guess that you still have the Emergency Alert System on T.V.

Patrick: Yes i do SpongeBob. and then i wonder what happens next after the E.A.S. stops working.

and then Mr. Krabs was thinking of something.

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? are you okay?

Mr. Krabs: Yes SpongeBob. i'm okay. and i was thinking. . . that i will have a office.

SpongeBob: That sounds a great idea!.

and then. a smoke grenade got into the place. and then SpongeBob was scary

SpongeBob: Who the heck is there?

The S.W.A.T. Team!

The S.W.A.T. Team: We Are Going to kick this door. in 21 Seconds! 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! okay. you asked for it! we are kicking the freaking door!

and then they kicked it. and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs jumped out in the window. and then Squidward was screaming for help!

Squidward: God Help Me! SpongeBob help me!

and then. . . SpongeBob is going to get Squidward. and then Mr. Krabs helped out too. and then the S.W.A.T. Team got Squidward.

Squidward: HELP!

SpongeBob: Let's Save The Last One!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Save The Last One!

When we left off on Next to a Plan. The S.W.A.T. Team kicked the door and Squidward was screaming for help me. and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are going to get Squidward back.

Episode 3 - Save the Last One!

Squidward was screaming for help. so they ran to the Truck. and they got Squidward in the S.W.A.T. truck.

Squidward: OH MY GOD... help me!

They Saw it. and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs where shocked. and they saw the monster. the one from Strange and Next to a Plan. They ran... from the monster.

6 Hours Later. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs got to the S.W.A.T Place. and they got in. and they where walking

SpongeBob: What the heck is going on?

Mr. Krabs: I have no clue SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: quiet Krabs. i hear screaming.

Mr. Krabs: that sounds like Squidward's screaming in there.

SpongeBob: Let's Go get him.

They Heard Squidward screaming in there. and so... they ran just like 6 Hours Ago. they still ran. until they came to Room 23.

The S.W.A.T. Team: Well, well, well Squidward... You have been captured by us. and now... we got the guts... and we are itchin' with a capital B to defeat this monster. and my soul will rise until after the portal will be bye, bye!

Squidward: STOP IT! I get your garbage. and now... can I...

The S.W.A.T. Team: Shut the heck up.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs heard that. so they open the door.

SpongeBob: Freeze!

The S.W.A.T. Team: Holy shrimp! it's SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs. quick ra...

SpongeBob killed the S.W.A.T. Team. they got Squidward and they ran for their lives. 2 hours later, the emergency siren goes off.

Emergency Siren: All teams, someone might have got Squidward out. I repea, someone might have got Squidward out. All stations report about this.

They ran until they saw the door (and the monster).

SpongeBob: It's the monster! Run!

Mr. Krabs: We can't, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Baloney.

Squidward: Guys! The monster!

They both stand there... until something happens to Squidward.

Squidward: Magic dust... oh, darn... (drops on the ground)

_**To Be Continued... for Extract: Part 1**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Extract

Squidward had magic dust.

Squidward: oh, damn... (drops on the ground)

SpongeBob: Damn! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs

Mr. Krabs: Good idea.

They where running from the monster. and 5 Hours Later. They got in The Workshop. They got in.

SpongeBob: Hello! somebody. hello...

and then SpongeBob found Timmy SquarePants.

SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright.

Timmy: Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: oh. i have a soul-mate now.

Timmy: You do. that's nice.

SpongeBob: i will then it later. but right now. what's going on with Bikni Bottom? it's under attack by a f! king monster!

Timmy: SpongeBob. i will tell you why. becuase. The Borg is coming in 21 Minutes!. we got to hurry.

SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Timmy SquarePants ran. and still in his Workshop. and then they hide.

Timmy: Ah! The Borg!

The Borg: We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs

The Borg Queen: good idea. and we will kill GWizard777.

Timmy: HELL! NO!

The Borg Queen: What the hell was that?

Timmy: Run for your f$$king lives!

They where running. and getting out of Timmy's Workshop.

SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants: HELL YEAH!

and then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded.

SpongeBob: Shit!

The Borg: we will kill you.

SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye.

Timmy: yep. Good bye

See ya, space cowboy.

The Borg: You are too late. From this time forward, you will service us.

SpongeBob: Oh, hell no!

Timmy: Fire at war! They where killing the Borg.

The Borg: We will kill you and the Borg Queen, she is coming in 10 Minutes.

SpongeBob: Shut the hell up!

And so The Borg Queen is coming in 10 Minutes. So, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy where running. from the Borg Queen. and then. 6 Hours Later. they where still running and then they see the sun. it was morning!

SpongeBob: We've got to finish this war.

Mr. Krabs: That's right, SpongeBob. Let's destroy the monster! Yeah!

Timmy: Yeah. The Monster is still in Bikini Bottom. and we need to destroy it!

The Monster was in The Workshop. They Saw SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy.

SpongeBob: Shh!. it's the monster. run!

They where running from The Monster. Mr. Krabs was running like a mad man. until he fell down.

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! the bomb.

Mr. Krabs: Go SpongeBob! finish this monster. and once for all! this bomb is going to go off in 20 seconds! now run!

SpongeBob and Timmy ran.

The Bomb: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Mr: Krabs: OH S***!

The bomb exploded and Mr. Krabs was dead. So, SpongeBob & Timmy ran to the door and SpongeBob got the keys to the door. and then a Portal came.

SpongeBob: Got the key!

Timmy: Make it quick! SpongeBob!

Timmy: Come on SpongeBob! the Portal is coming.

SpongeBob: got it. let's go Timmy!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
